Blood Brings us Together Blood Tears us Apart
by Goflow
Summary: Katarina gains the attention of a mysterious man in the tower. She in turn finds a world she never knew existed which lied beneath everything she knew. Welcome to Volterra! Caius/OC
1. Chapter 1

Isn't it funny on how in one second your life can change in an instant? It seems unfair on how the world just says, 'I'm sorry but I have to do this now.'

I always believed in a God. A Christian God growing up. You know, the one who takes care of us and gave us purpose etc etc. I'm sure you've heard it all before. But sometimes, your views just change.

Sometimes you think, why am I so vulnerable? Why am I so alone? Why is there no fairness in the world? Why is there no God helping me now?

Finally! Shade! Jeez, I never knew it could get this hot in Europe, but then I do live in good ole England. My mum has forced us to go to this beautiful and scenic town called Volterra.

The cathedral and the streets... Everything is just so beautiful! My parents were having their 'alone' time today. My brother; well who gives a damn where he goes.

Armed with my sunglasses and camera I'm ready to explore. I walked out of the tiny hotel we were staying. My sandals curved into the new curves of the road. The smooth bricks laid down smoothened by the people that have walked in the past.

The sun was glaring in my eyes and looking up I saw the water fountain with several children running around. A few adults sitting down and eating their lunch. I went to the tiny cafe down by the side of the plaza.

It was a quaint little thing. Mismatched seats filled the small space making it feel homely. Opening the door I could smell the freshly baked goods and the strong smell of coffee. It woke up my senses. I smiled and headed to the front where little gems of cakes and pastries laid displayed under its protective cages, tempting and screaming at my appetite.

"Ciao!" Said the lady behind the counter.

She reminded me of my grandmother; short and sweet but behind the face can protect you from everything that can harm you.

"Ciao! I'm sorry I can't speak Italian..." I said instantly grimacing. I love learning languages and personally found it incredibly rude to not learn a language or at least attempt to speak to people in their native tongue. Italian was just one of those languages I have missed over my learning.

"No, no it's fine darling! What would you like?" She instantly replied seeing my expression. She was giving myself an encouraging smile. Although an accent came out it was obvious that she had enough knowledge of English. I nodded and smiled and pointed to the small, delicate fruit tarts and held three fingers up.

"And just coffee please" I smiled.

She nodded shouted at the girl behind her and grabbed three tarts for me. She handed me the tarts in a small box and my coffee. I smiled and gave her the money making my way out of the cafe.

I looked around again, with my coffee in my hand. I placed my little snacks in my little brown bag slung across my shoulder. I placed my sunglasses at the bridge of my nose and casually placed my hair in a pony tail, laying my cup of coffee on one the metal tables of the cafe outside.

The heat was beating and warmed up my skin. I can feel it lightly scorching the skin of my face and I smiled. I decided to keep walking around. I passed little shops selling precious little trinkets and jewellery which grabbed my eyes.

Looking around again I saw a glimpse of green at the corner of my eye. Deciding to investigate, my mind bought my legs to a vast park. Trees were scattered at the end with paths leading elsewhere.

There were a few people just casually walking their dogs and laying underneath a tree. I decided to continue my little travels choosing a path and finding out for where it leads to.

The trees were more dense than I thought. It wasn't so dense that I was covered in darkness at one point however, I initially thought that it was only a few metres of trees. It led to an open clearing right beside the castle.

I looked up to the windows of the castle, on had a view of what looked like an old library. There was a bookshelf in view, on it laid old books. I jumped out my skin when a figure popped out of the shadows of the window.

A boy. A man. White blonde hair falling heavily down to his shoulders. He stared at me with no expression on his face. He removed his attention on me, grabbing something behind him. A book. He sat back down on the ledge of the window and started reading the book. I stared for a little more then I looked around the clearing again.

There was a perfect spot at the side of the clearing. An old tree. It was tall and branched out early on. It had a perfect spot at the middle where the tree splits into its branches. Perfect. I situated myself in the little space.

I sat leaning my back on one of the branching trunks and placed my feet on the other. My head was supported by one of the little grooves of the tree. I took my bag and took the bag of tarts outside of the bag and my book.

It was a perfect spot. The wind was dancing around me, the light playing hide and seek above me. It was perfect. I ate one of the tiny little tarts and started reading the book.

Everything. The same thing everyday. Train. Meetings. Write. Train. Meeting. Write. I'm sick of this monotonous lifestyle my brothers and I held. My footsteps echoed on the unforgiving stone that surrounded me heading to my office.

My little sanctuary. The bookshelf towered over me filled with knowledge. This may be my sanctuary, my place of peace but I cannot help feeling trapped in here.

As if the this wealth of knowledge that surrounded me, once pleased me is actually holding me back. I sat in my usual place overlooking the clearing. A girl stood looking up to the building.

I have never seen her before but that's not a surprise. I do not leave the castle walls often. She looked like a tourist. A foreigner, she dressed differently to the other girls in the town. The usual jeans and a T-shirt or maybe a dress once in awhile is the usual. No. This girl was different.

Thought came into what she was wearing. Shorts which went up to her delicate waist and ended mid thigh, which hugged her body enough to give her shape but still gave her the freedom to move and feel comfortable.

Sunglasses laid on the bridge of a small nose, her lips pink which looked like she has bitten to achieve this colour. Her hair hung high on a pony tail ending in between her waist and her shoulders. She was different. Fascinating... I grabbed my book from behind me and started reading.

From the corner of my eye I could feel her shaking her thoughts out and stared around the clearing. She found my spot. She laid herself in between the tiny space where the branches parted. She took out her book and started reading. I decided to follow suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring! Ring! My phone went off in my bag with the annoying sound. I grimaced as it shook me out of my fantasy world. I always liked reading fantasy. It brought me to anther world. The fantasy world. Powers.

Evil vs darkness. Fangs. Blood. Faeries. Demons. Werewolves. Vampires. Better than being a normal human being. The scariest thing is that everywhere around the world there are myths of similar creatures.

"Hello!" I answered my phone.

"Katarina where are you?" My mum asked. She sounded perfectly calm. She just sounded as if she was just checking up on me.

"In the park. Reading." I said rolling my eyes trying to keep my book open in my lap. She droned on about a reservation for a restaurant.

I mentally noted down the main details then continued reading my book, once in a while humming yes to my mum. Need to be gone by 6:00. That gives me 3 hours more free time 'til I need to get ready for dinner.

The phone call made me realise my aching limbs and my positively numb butt. I closed my book carefully placing my bookmark in between. I stretched, curling my toes making the numb feeling of legs even worst.

I grimaced and sat for a little while waiting for the feeling to go away. I looked around my surroundings again, taking my sunglasses off. My eyes started to water after reading for such a long time. Deciding to opt for the more fashionable route isn't really the most comfortable.

I took my contact lenses out of my eyes and placed them in my case. I took out my thick dark rimmed glasses and placed them on the bridge of my nose. I blinked adjusting to the sudden comfort and clearness of my surroundings.

The clearing was smaller than I have initially thought. It made a rough oval with the greatest distance of probably 10 metres. The castle stood tall and dominated the whole clearing. The tower wasn't one of the fairytale castles little me imagined.

No. This was one of those towers where the old Dracula films were filmed. It especially reminded of Noseferatu. The 'guy' was still there sitting on the window sill.

He looked beautiful. The old beauties that the renaissance painters painted; the gentle slope of his nose leading to thin rosy lips. His face thin and shaped perfectly. His hair surrounded his face creating a glow behind him.

He must've felt my stare as he diverted his attention from his book to myself. His eyes narrowed and he closed his book. I openly stared of the new view of him. He had broad shoulders but he was not muscular, not from what I can see but not skinny as well. He was lean. His hair fell down to his shoulders.

His eyes were a strange dark colour, brown probably. I saw his lips twitch nearly forming a smirk. I smiled and shook my head standing up and dusting myself off. I think I need a good snack on one of those tarts and a nice nap before dinner.

My instincts were telling me something was off. I turned my head and caught sight of the same girl. She now had thick frames on instead of her sunglasses. It suited her more. She openly stared. What a funny human.

Most are intimidated. Their natural instincts tell them to be afraid and so they should. But not this one. She tilted her head slightly causing her hair to fall down her shoulder. Her lips were open.

She had an expression of someone trying to decipher the meaning of a painting in front of them.

I decided to look a little closer at the girl. She had small cheekbones not giving her much structure around her face. A very small nose which leads to a beautiful philtrus introducing her thick gorgeous lips.

Her thick glasses framed her small almond shaped eyes. She had a very deep brown eyes mirroring her hair. Her hair shone in the daylight. In the shade looking the blackest of nights but once the sun has hit her hair a rainbow of colours appear; chocolate brown, light brown, a hint of red and I swear some blue appeared as well.

She was an unknown beauty. I smirked as I could feel her analysing myself the same way as I do her.

"Caius. My, my,my. Appreciating the beauty of our prey are we?" A smooth voice appeared behind me. I turned around to see my dear brother Aro. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just observing brother. Nothing more" I replied keeping my voice steady. He gave a humourless laugh and touched my shoulder.

To anyone else it would have been a friendly gesture but this was Aro. My manipulative and power hungry brother. He gave a small smirk and stared out of the window looking at the retreating girl.

"She is a beauty is she not brother? My, a human has captured your ice cold heart. Are you growing weak Caius?" He asked with a mocking smile. I turned my attention back to the clearing watching the girl leave.

Slow footsteps echoed behind me. "I have never seen such feelings cross your heart before brother. Not even when you were Athenadora. Are you doting the human Caius?" I laughed and gave a bitter smile.

"You are able see bonds can you not brother? Why ask me such questions when you know the answer." I answered bitterly. Athenadora was a sore subject and both my brothers knew it. We married after we travelled together meeting in Romania. We might have married but we were not mates.

She found hers and I haven't. I'm alone wondering if my mate is somewhere waiting to be found or if I have to wait another millennia for her. Maybe God is punishing me for my cruelty and bitterness. My past mistakes which I have carried for nearly four millennia.

"Bonds exist between people and it is true that I have the ability to see them brother. However, actions, choices, decisions. Those affect the bonds between people. I am merely asking."

The silence enveloped me again. Was I falling weak? I shook the thought out of my head and headed to my room. My room of sanctuary. No one goes in here except for me. Literature is a passion of mine yes, but I have bigger passion for the arts. I entered my painting room.

Windows line the whole left west side of the room letting the sunlight in. Canvases stood at different parts of the room. Pigments lined the far side of the room, in front laid my brushes,my oils, my palettes to mix the colours together.

I took hold of my sketchbook. It's been awhile. It felt foreign in my hands yet this was one of my oldest possessions. I caress the soft leather which surrounded the fragile paper which had been meticulously hand ripped.

The leather was tanned to a glorious deep brown. Similar to her eyes. The charcoal laid on the table not having been used since the last time.

My hands softly traced her nose, then her eyes, thickening her eyebrows which framed her glasses. The I ran my fingers through her hair, through the dark tones to the sunlight bouncing off it. I traced her jaw with a firm hand, down to her neck to her fragile collarbones.

My current obsession. Her lips. I tried and tried again to caress those perfect lips into the page yet I cannot. Frustrated I rose up and stood in front of the shelf of pigments. My fingers lightly running through the ancient jars imagining the possibilities that can be produced.

I laid cadmium red on the tile with a hint of coral, mixing it with the oil grinding the colours together to a smooth paste. Grabbing my palette knife I painted her lips with colour that I have made. Beauty. She was not perfect. No. In my eyes I can never capture such a thing of perfection, but this, this was enough to satisfy my feelings. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanna say thank you so much for the views. I also want to say that I will be slowing down on the updates. I hope to update every 3 days but every week in a worst case scenario. my exams are coming up and really need to ace all of them. I'm also going on holiday after that but I hope to upload whenever I have an Internet access. Thanks again! happy reading!

* * *

Dinner was nice last night. Hmmmm... I love Italian food. My mum got us a tour of the castle for 12:30. Perfect. We're out out of sunlight for the hottest part of the day. I sat in the balcony of my hotel room wearing a simple black maxi dress. My hair was down in waves having left it in braids last night.

I had my sunglasses on and a nice lemonade in front of me. I looked over Volterra looking through the ancient ruins of some buildings to the rolling hills behind. It was a very picturesque town, similar to the rest of Italy.

I heard a light knock resonating through the room. I sighed getting up and walking to the lobby of the small hotel where my parents sat waiting for me. They gave me a smile and we headed to the entrance of the castle.

The group was large waiting for the guided tour of the castle. Many were retired couples spending their hard earned money travelling around. A few were couples having a romantic time in Italy. A few lone travellers.

Then several families with toddlers to teens. One guy caught my eye and I smiled. He smiled back giving a cheeky wink. I giggle and shook my head paying my attention back to my mum who was excited.

The sound of heels echoed through the passage way grabbing everyone's attention. A gorgeous girl walked towards us. She was beautiful.

She had a bright red dress on grabbing every male's attention with a slit running up her leg. She was incredibly pale for a person who lived in Italy, it was almost translucent. Her blonde hair feel down on one side showing off her graceful neck and fragile collarbones.

She smiled with her red lipstick lips and welcomed everyone. Her voice was sweet, intoxicating it had a slight edge to it.

She led the group walking in front of everyone, her voice bouncing off the walls. The cute guy walked by me acting nonchalant. I rolled my eyes and smiled just listening and looking around. My parents and my brother were ahead of us whilst we stayed back.

"This is so creepy! Do you think vampires will pop out and suck our blood?" He said with a hint of a smile.

I laughed and answered, "If that does happen will you be my protector?"

He shook his head and laughed. We laughed together jogging to catch up with the group. The tour guide opened two double doors to a throne room. Then all hell broke loose. Screams were echoing around the walls.

I couldn't decipher what was happening. Everything was spinning. Everything was moving. I felt a force collide with my body pushing me off my feet to the wall. My head crashing feeling it hit hard. I felt hands holding my arms firmly, painfully. I was dizzy I could feel the blood pouring from my head next thing I know blackness.

* * *

My brothers and I were ready to feed. I could hear the pulses of the group approaching the throne room. The unique smell of each person drove my monster to insanity. I sat on my throne grabbing the sides. I clicked my neck ready for the feeling of blood flowing through my mouth.

How I'm going to pounce on a human. The feeling of my teeth penetrating such delicate skin and how the sweet nectar will pour down my throat alighting my taste buds on the way.

Heidi's footsteps were nearing. She threw open the door ushering everyone in. I could feel the venom pooling into my mouth ready for the feed. The footsteps were slowly silencing until the last few people entered the room.

I looked at the back of the group waiting for the last person to enter which was the signal to start feeding. The girl. It was her. She entered then the frenzy started.

I ran for her pushing Demetri out of his course for her. I slammed her hard into the wall grabbing her arms. I felt her body go lifeless underneath me, her head rolling onto my shoulder. I ran to the back of the throne room to the passage way, trying to save the angel that I have been obsessed with.

I opened the door to my room laying her carefully on the bed. She was bleeding, badly. Her blood tempted me, but I knew better. I am a vampire of several millenias dammit, control yourself Caius.

I walked to the bathroom grabbing a cloth and wetting it with warm water. I walked back in to the room where the angel laid. She was losing blood but the bleeding is slowly stopping. I wiped the blood of her head, wiped her hair clean.

I shouted for one of the guards ordering them to grab one of the doctors in Volterra and quickly.

I just sat there, the angel's head on my lap, her hair spread out framing her face. I waited for the damn doctor to come and help her. Footsteps echoed outside which clearly wasn't the doctor. I rolled my eyes and gave a signal to come in. My brothers walked through the doors with a smug smile on both their ancient faces.

"Caius, admit it. You are quite infatuated with this mortal." Aro said. I just sat on the bed leaning on the headboard acting like I have no care in the world. Marcus sighed and shook his head walking out of the room. Aro gave a pitiful smile knowing my attitude.

I looked down on the angel beneath me. She had her eyes closed her lashes touching at the the high point of her cheeks. Her hair was soft and smooth and very long. It was shiny and begged my fingers to run through the silky locks.

Then her lips, parted, paler than the last time I have seen them. My hand glided down to her cheek caressing the soft warm skin, her human skin. It was fragile. I could see the scar above her eyebrow, hints of sunburn appearing at her cheeks and nose. My fingers danced across her thick pink lips.

I caressed them this time, memorising the feeling of heaven that it brings me. Such a simple yet sensual gesture. My vampire is screaming for the blood that is pumping through her veins, to bite her neck. However the man in me wants nothing but to kiss her neck, caressing her neck with my lips.

To nibble on those lips and caress with my own. I want to feel her body against mine, her lips against mine whilst my hands buried underneath her hair. Two footsteps echoed this time and a heartbeat. I sat back up taking my hands away from the angel.

The damn doctor finally came. Chelsea brought the man into my room. I got up slowly lifting her head of my lap and laid her back on the bed. I walked out of the room and turned my head to Alec leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"What are you Alec? A teenager born in this era? You look pathetic!" I said harshly with a hint of joke. He gave a humourless laugh. A short one.

"Demetri's pissed, as they say it nowadays. There is a crack his size on the east wall of the throne room. Most importantly, master," he said mockingly, "you're in love."

I smiled leaning against the opposite wall facing Alec. I might have been one of the leaders but Alec was the closest to my age of 21 who I got along with. "I didn't know it was possible 'til a few days ago."

It was a blunt yes. Alec stared and laughed, a real one this time.

"Are you planning on turning her?" He asked cautiously. I shook my head pushing off the wall, "Maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So those who read my story when it came out knows that this story is very bulky. You know what I mean. So I decided to break it up to make it a lot easier. TBH it terrified me when I opened my own story in my phone cus I read fanfiction on Plea snappy reading and please Review! :P

* * *

Isn't it funny on how in one second your life can change in an instant? It seems unfair on how the world just says, 'I'm sorry but I have to do this now.' I always believed in a God. A Christian God growing up. You know, the one who takes care of us and gave us purpose etc etc. I'm sure you've heard it all before.

But sometimes, your views just change. Sometimes you think, why am I so vulnerable? Why am I so alone? Why is there no fairness in the world? Why is there no God helping me now?

My head hurts. My arms are aching. I groaned feeling the back of my head. There was a bandage over it, I could feel the soft cotton laid on top of my scalp. I sat up. Ugh.

The room was spinning. I felt two very cold hands holding my shoulders steadying me, helping me to sit up and lean my back on the headboard. I closed my eyes momentarily trying to handle the pain.

I was on a bed that much I know. There was a duvet in top of me with what felt like satin. A very comfortable pillow was aced at the bottom of my back to help me sit up.

I opened my eyes again. The man. From the tower. It was him. He sat at the bottom of the bed staring at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked in almost a whisper. He had an accent which I could not decipher.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice. He stood up from his position grabbing a glass of water on the bedside table. He lifted the glass up to my lips allowing myself to drink.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and opened the drawer of the bedside table grabbing what looked like painkillers. He gave them to me placing them on my hands. I took them with him lifting the glass to my lips. Blackness was starting to overcome me again.

I was reading at the end of the table looking over the human. My feet was propped up on the end of the bed with my head leaning at the back of my chair.

I felt some movement coming from her and a groan escaped her lips. I laid my book down slowly walking to the end of the bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me in shock. I inquire whether she was alright. She answered with such a hoarse voice that worried me.

I quickly grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and placed them on her lips slowly tipping some water hoping it would sooth her aching throat.

She was in pain. I could see it in her eyes. I grabbed the medicine the doctor left ignoring her question preferring to answer that in a later date. It appeared to be working. Her eyes fluttered shut again and her head rolled back.

I felt an invisible weight lift off my shoulder. "What happened?" She asked. That's what she asked. How was I supposed to answer that? There is no doubt that she was with someone in that tour of the castle.

My brothers would've murdered someone she loved. Maybe her family, maybe a was with a boy when she came in the castle.

I remember her laugh reverberating through the walls as she ran in the door. The guy was following her behind echoing her laughter. Her hair flew behind her, her cheeks puffed up with her smile.

"You have a troubled look on your face Caius," Marcus brought me out of my memory.

"I have every reason to be don't you think? We might have killed her parents, her family,a lover, a friend. How am I to get her to love me Marcus for such a cruel thing I have done?" I finished.

I could not stop. The thoughts ran in my mind. Never have I felt so helpless. Never have I felt like a human... Being affected by the problems around me.

For so long I have lived an existence where I did not care about the consequences knowing that there is not one that will have dire consequences. Yet now, I am thinking of the possibilities before me.

Never have I had to make such a choice. Never have I had to stare at fate right in front of my eyes. This girl has brought anther side of me and I still do not know what to make of it.

"If only we could see the future Caius" Aro said. I gave a chuckle full of coldness. "And what am I to make of such a vision?

To be reassured. I understand we are powerful within our nature, powerful within our own species but for god's sake Aro let us to meddle with forces greater than us" I answered. "And do not call that manipulative pixie the Cullens have." I added

Marcus chuckled, "if anyone else would've seen this they would have thought you have the ability to read minds not Aro." The edge of my lips twitched.

I have known my brothers for far too long. I knew what thought ran into their minds, I knew what their reaction are going to be on various situations I just knew.

My mind starts racing about the future. What was my excuse? Am I just going to say to her that I was a cold heartless monster? That I just kill for the fun?

"You know we do not kill for fun brother." Marcus said. I stared at my brothers. Marcus stood in his glory.

He was young when he was turned. The youngest out of all three of us. He was the one Aro and I took care of in his thinking. At the age of 19 he grew up during the dark ages of the Greek civilisation where cities were left deserted with no one living. He was a blacksmith at the time.

One of the first ones when the Greeks discovered iron. He was there to craft the weapons for the wars. Aro and I found him in one of our travels. Walking through the streets of Greece there was a different civilisation to which Aro and I grew up in. He was built from the laborious work he did from such a young age.

His face was covered in sweat and grime from the heavy heat he was working with. He was talented with his hands.

When the war broke out in the town, Aro and I hid in alley to feed off the soldiers. We found Marcus at the side of the street begging to be killed. Aro saw something in him and begged me to change him. We were lonely and Marcus interested me from our brief encounter.

I felt his weight shift the bed. "You will work it out brother. I know you." He gave a firm squeeze of my shoulder and left the room.

Aro stood for a while longer staring at my interaction with the human. "She is your mate Caius. The sooner you begin to accept that. The easier it will be, not only for you but for her as well." With that statement Aro walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Authors note: so I decided to use Caius's age in the movie but use Marcus's and Aro's age in the book. Caius in the movie inspired me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that I haven't updated recently. Exams are really bringing me down. Thx for reading and please review! :D**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open being awaken by the bright light which shone through the windows. I sat up feeling the silk sheets falling off my form gathering on my lap. I looked around the room finding it strange.

This wasn't my bedroom, nor my hotel room. Flashes began to happen in my mind. The screams. Bodies being thrown around. People biting necks. I started screaming.

The man ran inside the room and I ran finding a wall. I cowered in the corner crying, sobbing. The tears were freely moving cascading down my face. I could not help but to be absolutely terrified of this beautiful creature.

He terrified me yet he enticed me. He was my last memory. His face was hidden at the crook of my neck as he pushed my body harshly into the wall causing my head to split open with my blood dripping down onto my neck.

He crouched in front me. His cold hands touched my shoulder, gently. I flinched but I slowly leaned to his touch. He moved his hands up to my neck up to my face. His thumb caressed my lip then he wiped away my tears. I was still sobbing and my sniffs echoed around the ancient room.

I took the courage and stared up at his face. His eyes were a bright blood red like the blood which was pouring down the people's necks in that room. I whimpered even louder and hid behind my hair. I could not take this. Where were my family? My brother. My mother. My father.

"My family. Where are they?" I asked cautiously still not looking at his face. I was greeted with silence from the man. I looked at him not happy with the lack of reply. His face was set hard. His lips tight in a line.

He was clenching his jaw. I could see the muscles popping out of his angular face. I could not help it. I caressed it hoping to ease the tension away. He was too beautiful it hurts. I caressed the muscles until his jaw slackened up a bit his eyes held surprise to how I was touching him. I was surprised myself.

"How about you tidy up first? Then you can ask me questions," he said in his deep voice. His voice held authority. I found it natural to nod. My hand fell down my sides as he stood up towering over me.

He offered his hand helping me up. I stood now in front of him. He was good deal taller than I. I was a mere 5'2 whilst he probably stood at 6'5. He led me to a bed forcing me to sit down.

"Jane will be here in a few moments to help you with," he hesitated. "Whatever you need," he continued. I just nodded. He left the room.

I heard the door open right after. A girl entered. She was young, incredibly young.

"You must be Jane," I greeted her with a brief smile.

"I have never seen Master with an emotion on his face other than hate. You must be special," she claimed. I was surprise at her tone. Her voice rang through the room. Her voice was the sound of innocence. She opened the two bags she carried walking in. One contained clothes, the other daily essentials.

"Master?" I questioned.

"You will know soon enough young one," I was surprised by this title. Young one. She looked like she was younger than me by a few years. I stared at her weirdly, inquiring about the title she has given. Her laugh tinkled around the room again.

"Do not worry. You will know soon enough."

She led me to a huge bathroom. It had a shower at the corner that can fit a few people in it. A bathtub dominated the room. It stood in the middle and was deep. Jane walked towards it putting the water.

"I'm afraid I do not know how you like your baths. Feel free to adjust the temperature as you like. There is a towel right here. There is some bath salt," she pointed to a jar at the edge of the tub,

"and I will place some clothes on your bed. Gianna will also cook some of your food. I will make sure it is still warm when you get out. Any requests?" she asked.

"No. I'm not picky. Thank you," I said sincerely. She nodded and smiled.

"Very well. I will see you soon." With that she left the room.

I walked towards the bath placing the water as hot as possible, just the way I liked. I stripped and entered the bath letting my mind become blank just letting the warmth envelope me.

* * *

I walked out of that room dismayed. My heart was in pieces. My heart shattered the moment she asked about her family. Now it was slowly falling into pieces on the floor waiting to be stamped by my monster.

What was I going to say to her… that question keep appearing in my mind. I did not know what I was feeling. I was furious. I was angry. I was upset. I was in love.

I found myself in the clearing where I first laid eyes on her. I remember her face flushed by the sunlight. She had an aura of carelessness around her at the time. She did not care about anything.

She had freedom. She was content knowing that she had everything she needed. Now, I have taken everything from her. I did not know what to do. My life has no direction. This mere human has me in circles which terrify me.

I lay underneath the tree where she herself laid a few days ago. Her scent still lingers. The sunlight hit my face the way it hit her except it caused my skin to glitter, hers shone. The light reflecting off her reminded me of the depictions of an angel being sent down to earth by God.

Maybe she was my angel, saving me from cruel existence, taking me to another path which does not lead to hell; or maybe I am the one corrupting such an angel bringing her to hell with me.

I stood up thinking of how pathetic I have become over a human nonetheless. I walked into my room in human speed with Alec tailing me.

"I know your old and stuff but we're not really damned you know. We wouldn't have mates if we were damned. God wouldn't give us such a beautiful thing," he left again joining his sister. I entered the room and opened the door of the bathroom.

She lay on the bathtub. Steam enveloped her. Her hair was damp falling outside the tub. Her hands were submerged underneath the milky water with the rest of her body. Her eyes closed looking peaceful.

She must be asleep. I sat on the edge of the tub. I caressed her warm face then she flinched. I surprised her. She was not asleep. She breathed out calming herself.

"Calm down, mia cara," I said attempting to calm her racing heartbeat.

"Katarina, my names Katarina," she said in a whisper. Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned into my hand.

"Katarina," such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl I thought. I ran my thumb over her lips. She opened her eyes staring into mine.

I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her pulse race as she responded to my kiss. It was slow and sensual. We were trying to explore on what we had. Her hands came up to my hair, her nails scraped my scalp and went through my hair.

I was doing the same. She brought her other hand up and wrapped it around my neck pulling herself up. I pulled her against me, leaning her flushed to my front.

Her body soaked my shirt but I did not care. Her hair dripped water on our faces but it did not bother us. I explored her mouth with my tongue slowly. My hand gripped her slender waist. The water made it slippery allowing my hands to easily run up and down her waist.

I kissed even harder with the new found contact. I gripped her face pulling her lips even harder onto mine as my hands pulled her up against me. My hands slid down to the smooth curve of her bottom pulling her even higher and against me.

I growled at the contact giving it a firm squeeze. She gave a moan against my lips. I stopped. No I cannot do this to her. I ran out of the room not knowing what to do with the situation I have created.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! Sorry! I had my bio exam on Monday and then I was ill then it was our last few days of school then I have 5 exams next week... Yeah its been busy and emotional... Anyways... Here's the new chapter and I doubt I could write a new one before next week so I'm sorry but I'm on study leave after so I should be able to post regularly after that... LOVE YOU! Read and Review pls. Thank You**

* * *

I looked at him running away. I was there on my knees, damp, the water evaporating off my skin taking the heat off. I was naked, vulnerable. I could feel my nipples hardening to the exposure of cold air.

I got out of my trance and went back into my bath. I found it too cold and stalked to the shower. I had it on the hottest setting working the tension away off my muscles.

I tried not to think about him but I found it hard. For Pete's sake! I do not even know his name! But there is just something about him that just attracts me. He just pulls me in. I could not help it.

I walked out of the bathroom grabbing the towel wiping myself dry. A dress was laid on the bed. It was beautiful black dress. It was simple at a gorgeous grey colour. I put it on and it fell all the way to my ankles. It showed too much for my liking around the chest but beggars can't be choosers.

A knock came whilst I was combing my hair. A woman came into the room. She was different. She actually looked like a local. Tanned skin and all.

"I got you some ravioli and pomegranate juice. Is that enough?" she asked, carrying the tray to the vanity table.

"Yes, thank you" I answered. She nodded in response and walked out of the room.

I ate the food quietly. There is nothing like eating alone. It probably was the loneliest I ever felt in my life. I do not know where my parents are, my brother.

I sat in my office with my hair bunched in my hands, my head on them. What have I done? She was so beautiful. She looked beautiful, she felt beautiful. Her curves were so soft, so fragile. I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Her body pressed up against mine. Her breast on my chest with her nipples grazing on my skin. Her bottom in my hands, supple and soft. Then her lips. The way she tasted, the way her lips caressed my own I couldn't get her out of my damn mind!

I heard the door slam shut and I looked up. Alec sat in the seat directly in front of me with Jane sitting across. He had a smug smirk on his face with Jane trying to hide her own. I glared and resumed my position.

"Why dear sister it seems Master Caius has a problem," he said. I could hear the smugness dripping off his voice.

"Cut the bullshit Alec. Caius you need to talk to her!" Jane slammed her hands on the desk forcing me to look at her.

I went back to my position and murmured behind my hair,

"I do not need your advice Jane and stay away from the new guards. You have been staying far too long with them and you are beginning to speak like them." I heard Alec laugh and Jane stomping out of the room, slamming the door on the way.

Alec places both his feet on the table. I looked up and smiled pushing his feet off but he just laughed and places it back on.

"What do you think she will do to me?" I asked smiling. Alec shook his head and guffawed.

"You and Jane should never be placed in the same room together!" He laughed and I gave a small one in response.

"What did you do to her Caius? The only thing I heard was silence, maybe a quickening heart from that side of the wing but I wasn't so sure…" Alec said teasingly.

I gave an embarrassed smile. "Maybe a kiss or two…" I said teasing him even more. He groaned throwing his head back. I laughed even louder.

"Just a kiss? Whilst she was in the bath?" I raised my eyebrows. He threw his hands up,

"Jane." That explained everything to me.

A knock resonated throughout the room.

"Enter." I said. Alec looked back and we found Katarina. Alec stood and introduced himself giving Katarina a kiss on the cheek. He got out of the room giving her a wink without giving myself a tiny smirk first. I shook my head at his antics then brought my focus back on Katarina.

She entered the room slowly walking tiny steps to the seat in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful dress; very simple; just plain grey cotton that just went straight down to the floor. The top of her breasts were on display giving me a beautiful view of the valley in between. I could see her hard nipples underneath the dress and her slight arousal wafted around the room. I purred. I wanted her.

"Hi… uhm… I don't even know your name" she said. She was biting her bottom lip making me want her even more.

"Caius."

"Caius. I, my parents…" she said stuttering.

"Your parents… I have to explain something before I tell you what happened to your parents" I said slowly. I needed to think everything through. Making her know the existence of vampires seems to be easier than telling her the death of her parents.

"Come." I stood up from my desk holding my hand out for her.

I followed Caius walking at his speed. He was dressed in all black. He had a black shirt, suit, trousers and shoes. They looked expensive. Everything around me looked expensive. He led me back to the bedroom sitting me down on the bed. I shuffled sitting at the head of the bed with my legs crossed waiting for him to start.

"Have you heard of legends before Katarina?" he asked me in his deep voice. It caused a spark to go up my spine causing me to shiver. He took of his jacket placing on my shoulders. I nodded a thanks and bit my lips.

"Legends? What kind of legends?" I asked even more confused. Why was he speaking of legends?

"Werewolves. Vampire. Legends. The supernatural kind." He said as if urging me on. I nodded, "Well… yes. I grew up in Asia in the countryside. Its quite hard not to know about these legends." I said trying to say something. I was even more confused.

He took my hand and for the first time I realised how cold he really was. His hands were frozen ice. I gasp and he held my hands kissing my fingers. His kiss was cold and woke me up.

"I'm a vampire Katarina."


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOORRRYYYY! Please forgive me with Jamie Campbell Bower and Logan Lerman and Chis Hemsworth and Taylor Lautner on top? **

**I am so sorry for not updating. My exams were burying me and honestly my brain has fried so much from all the maths I was studying for that writing the story was such a struggle. And I have a week free to just write and write and enjoy the weather in England but I am going on Holiday but I will write whenever I have free time (which will be a lot) and i'll update whenever I have wi-fi promise!**

**Thanks people! Happy reading!**

**p.s. Disney is the best songs to listen to whenever you're stuck in a rut**

* * *

Vampire… Did he just say vampire? I looked up to his eyes. Crimson eyes. I held my hands up to his face. My thumb caressed his hard face, smooth. His lips. He purred against my touch and slowly I was beginning to understand.

Then it dawned on me… I ran for the bathroom closing the door behind me. I was gasping sinking down to my knees not knowing what to do.

"Katarina... Open this door so I can explain" he said calmly.

"You killed my family Caius. Killed them! As if they were just animals! Why are you keeping me here? Why am I alive?" I screamed

Her voice broke my heart. She was anguished. I could smell the salt pouring out of her eyes. Every sniff and cough hit my undead heart even more. I leant my head on the door waiting for her to respond. The door opened and she marched out and stood in front of me.

"Can I have some time alone?" she asked. She ignored my gaze and it hurt me. I nodded and kissed the side of her forehead. She flinched and I headed out.

"You have all the time in the world Katarina." I said then closing the door.

I retreated back to my office feeling down. I sat on the window sill remembering her face. How her body moved. She was carefree. She had no problem in the world. When she told me to go away, her eyes were empty.

I walked to the bed sitting down. What the actual fuck is going on? My parents… my brother… But is he to blame? He is merely following his nature, as a vampire. That would be wrong of me to think that…that that he is doing is wrong. That is me saying that if I eat an animal it is wrong for they have families to return to.

My head hit the pillow as I remember my parents.

_"Katarina!" _

_I heard a shout behind me. I turned around to find my face soaked with water._

_ "You bloody git!" I screamed at my brother and chased him a round the beach. I grabbed his legs and he landed face down on the sand. _

_"Ha!" I said standing up and brushing the sand of my clothes. He stuck his tongue out and tried standing up._

_"You two! Food's ready" Mum shouted. I ran for it leaving my brother behind. _

_"Dibs on the chocolate ice cream!" he screamed. _

_"Yeah right" And we ran for it. _

_"Behave yourself you two!" Mum said smiling at our antics. A beachball hit the back of my head and looking back I saw my dad giving a sheepish grin and a shrug._

_"Katarina te amo." He whispered into my ear. I smiled kissing his soft thick lips our hair shielding us from the rest of the world around us. _

_"Te amo Rafa" his calloused hand caressed my bare stomach and his smile caused the butterflies in my stomach to flutter frantically._

_"Un dia Katarina. Viviremos en una casa cerca de playa. Teneremos un perro, ninos, un jardin para tu…" I kissed him hard pushing him into the sand. _

I sat up and hunched over my knees wrapping my hands around them. I couldn't lose another person. Rafa was my life. I remember when I was told by Feli that he was missing during their trip in New York. Deep in my heart I hoped he was alive.

Maybe he just got lost or he was in the hospital with minor injuries, something. But as months past we never got a call from NYPD. I cried myself to sleep every night. I went to school and just went with the flow. I had no direction. I walked the beaches of Mallorca everyday remembering the memories I had with Rafa.

My family got me out of the state I was in. We moved to England where I had a fresh start. I got my life as a teenager back. I went out with friends and family, conversation flowed easier in the dining room table; all in all I was normal. However my heart always felt hollow. I was surviving that's what I was doing and my family was there helping me through.

That's what I need to do. Survive. I owe them as much. I need to survive.

"Brother." I looked up and found Marcus hovering me. I merely gave him a glance and stared back into the distance.

"She is asleep. I heard her steady breathing as I walked past your quarters," he said assuring me. "Her mind is trying to protect itself. It is not easy to…", hesitating, "comprehend such information" Aro added finishing brother's sentence.

"The Erinyes are here starting with my punishment" I said with bitterness.

"Brother you should not think of such things!" Aro reprimanded me. I stood up with frustration.

"And why should I not brother? Revenge. The gods are seeking revenge. I have committed the worst of crimes not only is it murder but murder within my mates family and my own. You know that is the worst crime Aro!" I hissed.

"You had to do it Caius! We would not be here right now if you did not commit such an act! We would be bones in some brothel back in Greece!"

I stood silently looking at my brother. He stood as still as I staring into my eyes.

"You were always there for me Caius. It did not matter that you were younger than I you took care of both of us. The world may perceive that I am the leader of the three of us but we know it is you Caius," Aro said.

I turned around and sat back down on the window sill.

"Now is not the time to have such thoughts don't you think?" Marcus said. I glanced at his direction and found him situated in one of the armchairs in the room. The edge of my lips twitched seeing Marcus at such a calm state in comparison to Aro and I.

"What is your plan with that beauty in your bed Caius?" he continued.

"What is there to do?" I answered.

"Let us hope Aphrodite is there to control the erinyes then…"

_"Un dia Katarina. Viviremos en una casa cerca de playa. Teneremos un perro, ninos, un jardin para tu…" I kissed him hard pushing him into the sand._

_ "One day Katarina. We will live in a house by the beach, we will have a dog, children and a garden for you..."_


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight hit my eyes. I groaned opening my eyes raising myself up by the elbows and looked around the room. I saw Caius standing by the window looking out to the morning sun. He was fidgeting. His hands kept playing with the heavy curtains which previously blocked out the light.

"How was your sleep?" He said. His voice had an edge to it, a sudden coldness. His eyes were a dark red which sent shivers down my spine. He had no emotion in his face. His lips pink barely moved as he spoke.

"Is something bothering you Caius?" I said. He turned around his hair shimmering under the sunlight. He sneered, his eyes even colder yet I wasn't afraid of him

"Why are you even talking to me? Shouldn't you be mad? Punch me, scream at me! Something to take my guilt away!" he screamed. He stood in fury in front of me. He stood tall next to the bed, his eyes wide and his fists clenched.

I looked up at him where his jaw clenched and his eyes still staring at me but never meeting my eyes. I kneeled and caressed his face. Slowly his jaw slackened.

He went down on his knees clutching my hands to his face silently sobbing.

"Why?" he asked me. I stared at him confused caressing his hand with thumb.

"Why are you punishing me?" he muttered. I again stared at him confused. He looked up to my eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You should be mad at me. You should be slapping me, hitting me; anything to show me you hate me."

I stared at him surprised at what he just revealed. My lips parted at his outburst.

"I cannot explain what I feel right now. Its complicated." I looked down away from his gaze.

He placed his hands under my chin bringing my gaze back to his. I stared at his pink lips pouting naturally. He followed my gaze and mirrored my actions.

"Then explain"

* * *

She opened her mouth. I can see that she was struggling with her words. She looked into my eyes and sighed, taking her gaze away from me.

She looked down and started fidgeting with her hands. I held her hands still and gave a firm squeeze.

She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Its so hard to explain. I guess I'm in shock," with that phrase she bit her bottom lip, hard, I could feel the blood being pushed to the surface.

I leaned in grabbing her head against mine roughly. I kissed her, biting her lips and nibbling on them. I felt her hands grab my head pulling me even closer to her face.

I wound my arms around the curve of her waist pulling her on my lap. She gasped as our sex grinded together allowing me access of her mouth. Our teeth clashed as we explored each other's mouth. I nibbled on her lip, bit it.

I whimpered as he bit my lip. I felt vibrations ran through his chest as he growled and sucked on my bottom lip.

He pushed me down the bed straddling me still sucking on my lip. His hands started wandering around my body. Caressing my waist, my legs and I felt his hands taking my dress off. I licked my lips and tasted my blood running down to the edges of my lips.

Caius's tongue caught the blood, licking all the way to the open wound where he sucked even harder. I moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure.

I raised my hips hoping to meet his rough, manly hands getting lost in his touches.

* * *

"I never understand the need for women to constantly criticise themselves in front of a mirror," Caius said.

I stared at him through his reflection giving him a small smile. I stood in front of the mirror just wearing his boxers. My hands ran through the bruises by my hips and my breasts.

Caius came up from behind pulling him to him. He started laying fluttering kisses from my collarbone, up my neck and ending at my jaw line.

"I am so sorry… And was that really your first time?" he asked. I could hear the smug smile on his face, "Because you were awfully.." I turned around looking at his face gaping.

"awfully good…" he finished his sentence with a smirk on his face. He let go of me and puts his trousers on.

"Why the sudden attitude change?" I asked as I started putting a shirt and shorts on. He pulled my shorts up and buttoned them up.

"I am happy. Is there something wrong with that?" he asked as he rubbed my bruises.

"No. Caius we can't just not talk about what just happened" I said.

He avoided my gaze looking down to the floor, "I know. Go get some food and do whatever you want for the next few hours. I'm in my office when you want to talk. Is that okay?" He said caressing my face. I nodded then he pecked my lips.

* * *

"Are you skipping?"

I turned around clenching my jaw and raising my eyebrow. Alec laughed and led me to my office.

I walked towards my desk and turned round leaning on it with a smug smile on my face.

"She doesn't hate me."

Demetri ran inside my office.

"Master Caius your presence in the throne room is needed immediately." Alec and I gave each other a stare and ran to the throne room.


End file.
